Merry Christmas, Akatsuki
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Kakuzu no quiso usar el dinero para los regalos. Es el ultimo día y no queda otra que comprar horas antes de la Navidad: Los Regalos, El Pavo Y el Hermano de Zetsu. ¿Hidan podrá aceptar la Navidad? ¿Santa les traerá regalos si son malos chicos? *Two-Shot*
1. Chapter 1

**_A_**_ntes de dar inicio a este... no sé si llamarle Fic, en fin. La cosa es que... Akatsuki necesita una Navidad digna. ¬_¬ Y cree esto con mucho esfuerzo, al principio me dolía la cabeza, cuesta pensar. XD Otra cosa: Si eres uno de los Malos Fic (o de otra mierda) vete de aquí, ya advertí, te puede dar un para cardíaco, y de verdad lo deseo, no voy a cambiar nada, es mi fic y si pongo a Sasori bien idiota, sera bien idiota. Y si eres Orlando Bloom, deja tu numero de celular para llamarte. Y si eres Hidan, mucho mejor *-*._

_**D**__isclaimer: Los Akatsukis no son de mi propiedad, porque si fuera míos, hace rato habrían Yaois y mucho, pero mucho MadaDei XD!_

Pensamientos: _Jashin sama!_

Dialogo: Jashin sama!

Zetsu negro: **Jashin sama!**

Zetsu blanco: Jashin sama!

**Es de dos capítulos!!**

* * *

**Merry ****Christmas, Akatsuki**

El día completo estaba muy tranquilo. No hubo ningún ruido molesto, ni siquiera las ridículas peleas de la pareja inmortal, o los "artes" de Deidara. Bueno, pero… alguien corre por el pasillo.

― ¡Hoy es, hoy es! ―es Tobi quien entra al cuarto del artista menor. ― ¡Deidara senpai!

― ¿Qué mierda quieres? ―está ocupado moldeando su arcilla sobre su cama.

― ¡¡Hoy es el día!! ―dijo alzando los brazos con gran emoción.

― ¿En que te mueres? ¡Genial, uhn!

―No… Tobi no se va morir.

―Entonces fuera, antes de que me enoje, uhn.

― ¿Senpai no sabe que día es hoy?

―No, y no me interesa, uhn.

―Senpai… hoy es…

― ¡¡Noche Buena!! ―aparece Konan. La puerta está abierta. Los presentes quedan ¿WTF? ― ¿Qué me regalara Pain? ¿Y que le regalare? Am… ―se coloca en pose de pensativa.

― ¿Qué hoy qué?

― ¡Hoy es Noche Buena, senpai!

― ¿Así?... ¡Espera! ¡No sé que regalarle a Sasori no danna, uhn! ―dijo dramático, dejando de lado su arcilla. ― ¡¿Por qué ahora me lo dicen?! ¡Debió ser antes, uhn!

―Pero… se supone que Santa Claus trae los regalos. ―agrega Tobi.

―…Pues sí, Tobi tiene mucha razón. ―menciona la chica para no arruinarle el sueño al buen chico. ―Tobi… ¿puedes salir un momento?

―Em…

―Ve a molestar al ciego Itachi, uhn.

― ¡Hai! ¡¡Itachi san!! ―y Tobi estúpidamente obedece a molestar al Uchiha.

Konan cierra la puerta. ― ¿Me ayudas en que le voy a regalar a Pain y que puedo me poner hoy? ―sonríe tierna para convencer al ojiazul. Deidara sabe lo que viene.

.........

El enmascarado llega a la habitación de Itachi a molestarlo como le dijo el rubio.

Tocan la puerta.

― ¿Itachi san, puedo pasar?

―No. ―solo está acostado de boca arriba en su cama.

―Pero Tobi es un buen chico. ¿Puedo pasar? Me portaré bien.

―Demonios. ―dijo para asimismo. Acto seguido de pone de pie y abre la puerta con dificultad, pues es ciego.

― ¡¡Hoy es Noche Buena!! ―está muy feliz. Itachi lo deja entrar.

―Solo mantente quieto y no hables. ―vuelve a lo suyo.

Con Tobi, se sienta en el suelo a observarlo.

2 minutos después…

― ¡Quiero una PSP! ¡Una Wii! ¡Un senpai de peluche! ―en esos minutos Tobi no deja de gritar y decir que quiere para Navidad. ―Tobi quiere saber que quiere Itachi san para la Navidad.

―Nada.

― ¿Eh, por qué? ―ladea la cabeza pareciendo tierno.

―Porque no quiero nada. ―se levanta de la cama, se coloca la capa y sus gafas. (Conoce su habitación con los ojos cerrados) Tobi también se pone de pie. Itachi camina a la puerta para salir. Abre y Cierra. ―Tobi… deja de seguirme. ―caminan por el pasillo. El Uchiha intenta guiarse por las paredes.

―No puedo.

― ¿Por qué no puedes? Si solo te detienes.

―Es que Tobi no puede.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Porque no.

―…

― ¿Qué pidió para Navidad?

―…

―Itachi san… ¿Cree que Tobi es un buen chico?

―…cállate.

― ¿Sabia que hoy es Noche Buena? ¡Hoy llegan los regalos!

Itachi voltea. ―Una más… y no respondo de mis actos. ―lo fulmina con la mirada pero no se le ven por las gafas, sin embargo un aura maligna lo rodea. ―Deja de molestarme.

―Es que… Deidara senpai me dijo que lo molestara. ―contesta como un pequeño quien perdió a sus padres.

― ¿Deidara? Me las va apagar. ―a caminata rápida se dirige a la habitación del rubio, con algunos choques en los muros.

―Creo que… iré a ver al líder sama. ―se dirige al cuarto del mencionado.

Con el azabache ciego, llega a una puerta y golpea.

― ¡Deidara, abre! ¡Se que estás ahí!

―Otra vez no. ―se puso de pie y abre la puerta.

― ¡Deidara como pudiste!

―Oye cálmate.

― ¿Qué me calme? Enviaste a Tobi a molestarme.

―No sé de que hablas, pero si buscas a Deidara, camina veinte pasos al frente y luego doblas a la derecha, Itachi.

―Am… ¿Quién eres?

―Sasori.

―… Ya lo sabía.

―Oye… ¿haz pensado en ir al oculista? ¿O hacerte una cirugía?

―No, yo veo perfectamente bien. ―gira sobre su cuerpo y choca con el umbral. ―Demonios… ―se golpeo en la nariz.

―Si claro… perfectamente. ―cierra la puerta.

―_Veinte pasos al frente y luego doblar a la derecha._ ―piensa en lo que le dijo el Akasuna, y cuenta los pasos mentalmente. ―Veinte. ―dobla a la derecha. Golpea la puerta.

― ¡No puedo, estoy ocupado, uhn!

―Deidara mantente quieto por favor. ―le dice Konan cociendo un vestido que lleva puesto el rubio.

― ¡Soy Itachi, quiero hablar contigo!

― ¡Te dije que no puedo!

― ¡¿Quieres quedarte quieto una buena vez?! ¡O me quedare sin vestido!

― ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado Konan, uhn! ―le había enterrado sin querer una aguja de cocer en la pierna.

―Entonces, quédate quieto.

― ¡Voy a entrar! ―dijo el pelinegro. Entra al cuarto. ―Deidara, por qué enviaste a Tobi a molestarme.

El artista no supo que contestar, ya que se sus mejillas arden de vergüenza al estar usando un vestido creado por la chica de Akatsuki; lo usa como modelo.

―Eh…

―Menos mal que es ciego, ¿te imaginas si llega alguien más y te ve así? ―dijo Konan no muy preocupada.

En ese momento pasa Kakuzu. Lo ve y se echa a reír a carcajadas. ― ¡Te ves linda Deidara! ¿Adonde vas eh? ¿Te preparas para la marcha del orgullo gay?

― ¡¡Cierra la boca imbécil, uhn!! ¡¡Auch!! ¡¡Konan!!

― ¡¡Deja de moverte!!

― ¿Alguien me puede decir que está sucediendo? ―pregunta el azabache totalmente confundido.

―Deidara esta vestido de mujer. ―le responde el tesorero que segundos después vuelve a reír. Luego busca entre su capa una cámara fotográfica. ― ¡Hidan tiene que ver esto! ¡Sonríe Deidara chan! ―le saca fotos.

― ¡¡No me saques fotos!! ¡¡Te hare arte!! ¡¡Auch!!

― ¡¡¿Te puedes quedar quieto de una maldita vez?!! ¡¡O coceré tu cosa!! ―explota la chica origami con un aura netamente maligno. ― ¡¡Y tú Kakuzu, Dei solo se está probando mi vestido!!

―…Tranquila mujer… no es para tanto. ―finaliza el tesorero ya guardando la cámara con las fotos tomadas. Posteriormente se va del sitio.

―…Bueno… yo no veo como está vestido Deidara y tampoco me lo quiero imaginar.

―Termine. ―como dijo Konan, termina su vestido para la Noche Buena. ―Quítatelo y acompáñame.

El rubio se quita al fin el vestido y se lo entrega a la peliazul. Y se dirigen a la salida sin prestar atención a la presencia de Itachi.

―Como sea Deidara, quiero hablar contigo. ―nadie le responde. ― ¿Por qué enviaste a Tobi a molestarme? Si yo no te he hecho nada. ―silencio. ― ¿No me vas a contestar? Debe ser porque me tienes miedo. Hmp. Es normal, soy un Uchiha…

Mientras que el ciego de Itachi habla solo, aparece detrás del, su compañero Kisame que lo observa detenidamente.

―Enserio Deidara ¿no vas a contestar?

―Eh… Itachi ¿Con quién hablas?

―Con Deidara. Según Kakuzu está vestido de mujer.

―… Itachi, estás mal. ¿No haz pensado en ir a un especialista?

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

―No hay nadie en la habitación.

―… Ya lo sabía.

―De verdad Itachi, ve aun especialista.

―No, yo veo perfectamente bien. ―da media vuelta y camina derecho hasta chocar con la pared de al frente. ―Auch.

El de contextura azul da un suspiro. ―Itachi…

―Además, Kakuzu no me daría dinero. ―intenta caminar para quien sabe a donde.

― ¿Adonde vas?

―A la sala ¿Acaso no ves?

―… Yo si veo. La sala es para el otro lado.

―…Ya lo sabía. ―se vuelve a girar y camina por el pasillo.

―Cuidado con las escaleras.

―Si, ya lo sé. ―y de repente pasa lo que no tiene que pasar, se cae por las escaleras y rápidamente se pone de pie. ―No pasó nada, no pasó nada. ―comienza a buscar el sofá para poder sentarse. Después de un buen rato, lo encuentra con varias dificultades.

En cuanto con el buen chico de la organización, había ido hacer una visita al líder. Le contó lo que pidió para Navidad con gran emoción. Pain, solo lo escuchaba sin mucha gracia.

― ¿Y usted que pidió?

―Am… nada aún. Pero…

― ¿Pero…?

― ¿Me puedes hacer un favor Tobi?

― ¡Hai!

―Tráeme a Kakuzu… no, mejor no. Uhm… Avísales a todos que tenemos una importante reunión. ―camina a la puerta de su habitación. Abre. ―Ve, buen chico.

― ¡Hai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ―sale corriendo a visarles a todos los Akatsukis. Acto seguido el poseedor del rinnegan también sale y cierra la puerta. Va rumbo a la sala de reunión.

El enmascarado va golpeando puerta en puerta para el importante aviso.

En la sala, no la de la reunión, se encuentra Itachi sentado en el sofá, leyendo el diario… sí, leyendo el diario… o intentando leer el diario.

Aparecen Kisame y Sasori, quedan extrañados por lo que hace el pelinegro.

Unos segundos después, aparecen Konan, llevando un oscuro vestido en sus manos; y Deidara.

―Itachi… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, uhn? ―una pregunta que también se hace la chica.

―Leyendo el periódico.

El del arte efímero mira a Kisame buscando una respuesta más lógica. Y la respuesta fue que el poseedor de la samehada le hace el gesto de "que está loco".

―El periódico está al revés, Itachi. ―le informa el rubio.

―Eh… ya lo sabía. Es que me gusta leerlo al revés.

A los presentes se les resbala una gota tipo anime en sus sienes.

― ¡Senpai, al fin lo encontré! ―mientras baja las escaleras.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―El líder sama le pidió a Tobi que avisara a todos que fuéramos a la sala de reunión. Tobi avisó a Zetsu san, Kakuzu san… y a ustedes… Soy un buen chico. ¡Hoy es Navidad!

―Eso ya lo sabemos Tobi. ―dijo Kisame.

Acto seguido, todos fueron a la sala de reunión. En el camino, Kisame tuvo que ayudar al Uchiha a que no choque o se caiga por accidente.

Cuando todos llegan, el líder procede a dar inicio a la importante reunión.

―Como sabrán, hoy es Navidad.

― ¡Hai, Navidad! ―no es necesario decir quien dijo eso.

―Cállate Tobi, uhn.

―Gracias Deidara. Iba diciendo, que hoy es Navidad… ―mira a su organización. ― ¿Dónde está Hidan?

―Creo que fue a ser una manda. ―responde Kakuzu.

― ¿Qué? ―desconcertado el de cabello naranja al igual que los demás.

―Eso me dijo… o creo que anda peregrinando… la cosa es que tiene que ver su estúpida religión.

―Bien. Estaba apunto de decir, que Kakuzu debió haber comprado los regalos y el pavo para la cena ¿no es así Kakuzu?

―Eh… ¿Cuá-cuándo me dijeron eso?

― ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero para los regalos?

― ¿Regalos? ¿No que Santa Claus trae los regalos? ―se pregunta Tobi.

―Tobi, ve afuera y avísanos si llega Hidan, es una orden. ―dijo Pain para no arruinarle la mágica ilusión del gordinflón de rojo. El de cabellos alborotados obedece.

― **¿Aún cree en ese viejo? **―dijo la parte oscura de Zetsu. ―Es el colmo.

―Bien Kakuzu, responde. ―lo amenaza con la mirada, como el líder que es.

―Yo… los regalos… a la mierda. No los compré, no pienso gastar el dinero, eso es para algo importante.

―La ceguera de Itachi es importante. ―interrumpe el de piel azul.

―Kisame tiene razón. ―afirma Sasori.

―Yo estoy perfectamente bien. ―dijo un Itachi ofendido.

―Kakuzu, la Navidad es importante. ―suspira resignado, pero luego toma una determinación. ―Nos queda poco para que llegue la Navidad, asique he decido que vayamos a comprar los regalos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―se espantan la mayoría, menos Itachi y Sasori.

―Hai. Además de los regalos, tenemos que comprar el pavo para la cena.

―Y más y más gastos, por eso no me gusta la Navidad. ―se dijo el tesorero.

―Asique Kakuzu, luego iras por el dinero, me lo pasarás. Pero antes, haremos dos grupos para ir de compras. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori y Hidan, van por los regalos. Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi y Yo, iremos por el pavo y otros regalos.

― ¿Aún no entiendo por qué nosotros tenemos que tener Navidad, uhn? Se supone que somos los malos.

―Porque tenemos derechos a ser felices una vez en la vida. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

―Hai. ―nuevamente Deidara. ― ¿Compraremos el árbol de Navidad, uhn? No tenemos.

En ese preciso momento todos miran a Zetsu, con la intención de adórnalo como si fuese el arbolito.

―Ah, no. **Ni se les ocurra.** ―se defiende el áloe vera.

―El grupo de Deidara comprará el árbol de Navidad. ¿Otra pregunta?

―Eh... no... eh... am... no, no. Todo bien. ―dicen los Akatsukis al mismo tiempo.

―Por lo menos no me toca con el religioso ese. ―se dijo para si mismo Kakuzu.

―Es hora de irnos... No, hay que esperar a Hidan. ―dijo el líder.

― ¡¡Ya llegó Hidan san!! ―desde lo más oscuro llega Tobi corriendo muy contento, junto con el ojivioleta. ― ¡¡Líder sama!!

―Ya entendí Tobi, gracias.

―Joder, malditos paganos. ―está de mal humor.

― ¿Por qué dices eso, te pasó algo malo, uhn?

―Hai, rubia. ―cuando lo llamó de esa forma, Deidara frunce el ceño. Tobi apunto de reírse. ―Fui a dar la palabra de Jashin sama, intente hacerlos de mi religión, pero me apriedaron muy duro. Creyeron que yo era un am... ¿cómo me dijeron esos malditos? Ah, sí, me dijeron que yo soy na especie de Anticristo. ¿Puedes creer esa estupidez? Tch.

―La gente tiene mucha razón, Hidan. ―en tono de burla, su compañero moreno.

― ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡No hablo contigo viejo avaro!!

― ¡¡Hidan!! ―le llama Pain. ―Llegas a tiempo, como sabrás hoy es Navidad--

―Y a mí eso qué.

― ¿Me dejas terminar?

―Tch.

―Bien. Iba diciendo que hoy en Navidad, y tenemos que comprar los regalos y el pavo. Y no nos queda mucho tiempo, y tomé la decisión de ir en dos grupos a comprar. Uno serán Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, tú. El otro: Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi y Yo, nosotros iremos por el pavo.

―Pero la Navidad va encontrar de mi religión.

― ¿Puedes dejar aun lado tu estúpida religión y preocuparte en compartir este día con tus compañeros?

―Hidan, si quieres, no es necesario comprar regalos, por ultimo tu presencia. ―dijo sabio y ciego el portador del sharingan.

―Uhm... esta bien. Jashin sama me castigará por esto.

―Bien, doy por terminada la reunión. Vayan a cambiarse de ropa, los quiero Normales, no voy a pasar vergüenza. Además la gente se asustaría. ¿De acuerdo?

― ¡Hai!

―Vayan a cambiarse. ―ordena el pelinarajando. Acto seguido todos van sus respectivos cuartos.

.........

Algunos están en sus habitaciones, otros en el baño. Ejemplos de esto: Konan, Itachi, Deidara y Hidan.

—Me veo bien. —dijo el azabache mientras se mira en el espejo. ¿Se mira?

—Tú eres ciego Itachi. —le corrige el albino intentando abrir el frasco de gel. — ¡Kuso! ¡Si no abres, Jashin sama te va a castigar!

—Yo veo perfectamente bien. ¿Konan me puedes ayudar con mi cabello? No si está bien.

—Por supuesto. —ella, amablemente le revisa la oscura cabellera. —___Intentó hacerse la cola… por Dios, Itachi._ —enseguida le arregla el peinado.

— Oye Konan, ¿has visto mi crema liso extremo, uhn?

—Uhm… creo que está sobre aquella repisa. —señala, aún en el cabello del Uchiha.

— ¡¡Joder, gel!! —maldice al frasco de gel que luego logra abrir. —…Al fin… ¿Pero qué mierda? —el frasco está vacío. — ¡¡No tengo más gel!! ¡¡No puedo salir así, es contra mi religión!! —mira de reojo a Deidara que está haciendo un masaje capilar. —Oye rubia… ¿Me prestas un poco?

—Déjame pensarlo… uhn… No.

—Joder rubia.

—Solo si dices la palabra mágica, uhn.

—Debes estar loca. Jashin sama te va castigar. —enojado, sale del baño para ir "hablar" con su compañero Kakuzu que lo encuentra en la sala. —Oye Kakuzu.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—No hay gel.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que "y"? ¡¡Tienes que comprar!!

—Ten. —le tira un limón. —Usa limón.

— ¿Qué? ¡¡Vete a la mierda!! —resignado, vuelve al baño con el limón.

— ¿Qué te pasó Hidan? —le pregunta Konan que ya terminó con el pelinegro.

—Tch. El tacaño de Kakuzu no me quiere comprar más gel, y me pasó este limón.

—Hidan… yo te compraré gel.

— ¿Enserio? —la chica acierta con una sonrisa. —Eres genial Konan, que Jashin te bendiga.

—Em… prefiero que no. —suelta una risilla.

Desde afuera del baño, se encuentran la mayoría de los Akatsukis.

— ¡Itachi apúrate! —grita Kisame.

—Me voy a quedar dormido. —dijo Sasori sentado en el sofá.

—Dios… ¡Ya es hora de irnos! ¡Konan! —ese fue Pain.

— ¡Maldición Hidan! ¡Apúrate en traer tu trasero aquí, ahora! —dijo con "delicadeza" Kakuzu.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso Tobi? —le pregunta Zetsu.

—Porque todos están gritando.

— ¿Qué? ******Idiota.**

— ¡Apúrense! —ordena el líder.

— ¡Ya va, ya va! —justo sale la chica origami. — ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Ya estamos listos.

—Al fin. —en eso se fija en Zetsu.

— ¿Qué me ves? ******¿Te debo algo?**

—Tú no vas a ir, asustarías a cualquiera.

—Por mi bien. ******Bien.**

—Hidan, colócate un polerón por favor.

—Ya entendí, joder. —rápidamente sube corriendo las escaleras. Al segundo después llega con el polerón puesto.

—Kakuzu, el dinero. —estira la mano.

—Demonios. —le entrega un maletín con el contenido adentro.

El pelinaranjo abre el maletín y ordena el dinero. Mitad para cada grupo.

—Ya saben cómo utilizarlos. Sasori manejará el dinero en su grupo, y el otro seré yo. ¿Alguna pregunta? —el buen chico levanta la mano. —Dime.

— ¿Santa Claus vendrá a comer pavo?

—No lo sé, no lo creo. —con lo dicho, el enmascarado se entristece. Pero el líder no le importa. —Andando.

Salen de la cueva, dejando al bipolar adentro. Posteriormente el artista menor crea varias aves de arcillas.

—No has visto esto Hidan. —saca su cámara fotográfica.

— ¿Qué cosa? —acto seguido Kakuzu le muestra las fotos del ojiazul con el vestido de la Akatsuki. — ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te ves súper linda Deidara chan! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Princesita!

— ¡¡Borra esas fotos Kakuzu, uhn!!

—Senpai cálmese.

—Todos, suban. —ordena Pain.

—Kisame… ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta Itachi.

—Estoy atrás de ti.

Itachi da media vuelta hacia su compañero. —Ya lo sabía.

—Sobre tu pregunta… no ocurre nada. ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

—No, puedo solo. ¿Dónde está el ave? —busca con las manos.

—Mejor te ayudo. —y así es como Kisame le ayuda a que suba a uno de los artes de Deidara.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Sí? *-* _

_¿Podrá Akatsuki hallar los buenos regalos, el pavo y el hermano de Zetsu? ¿Ah? Será una complicada misión. XD_

_¿Qué les pareció Itachi ciego? ¿Fue idea verdad? Jajajajaja!_

_Qué lindo Tobi, aún cree en Santa :3_

_Espero que a Hidan le vaya bien con su pelo y que no le de una ataque sobre la Navidad._

**Los malos tienen derecho a tener Navidad, sobre estos "malos" XD!**

**_¡¿Review's?! O El Viejo de Rojo no les traerá regalos, y Jashin sama los va a castigar!!_**

_Si Vanne... soy una bruja XD!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A_**_gradezco los review`s! Lo sé, soy genial :3 _

**Ultimo Capitulo!! Aquí los dejo!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Akatsuki**

—Mejor te ayudo. —y así es como Kisame le ayuda a que suba a uno de los artes de Deidara.

En el viaje, o más en el vuelo, no hubo muchas cosas activas por así decirlo. Solo que Tobi les preguntaba todos que quieren para la Navidad. Algunos le contestaron, otros no.

Varios minutos después, llegan al mercado, que es un caos total; mucha gente comprando como loca los regalos y entre otras cosas. Bajan de sus respectivas aves de arcillas. Itachi con dificultades "técnicas", que tropieza con una piedra.

Luego cada grupo va a lo suyo.

— ¿Por dónde Kisame? —pregunta perdido el Uchiha.

—Yo te guio. —con su brazo le rodea el cuello para ayudarlo. Es un buen amigo.

—Aquí hay una lista de las cosas que pidió cada uno. —dice el pelirrojo mirando una lista de pedidos hecho por el líder. —Veamos… —lee, pero se fija en el pie de página. —PD: Los regalos son de parte de Pain. Ustedes vean que quieren regarle a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué? Es decir que nosotros... —menciona Hidan.

—Así es Hidan.

—Danna, hay algo más escrito, uhn.

—Uhm… PD2: Cómprenle algo útil a Itachi, por favor.

—Yo estoy perfectamente bien, Sasori. —se manifiesta el susodicho.

—Itachi… —lo da vuelta Kisame hacia el colorín. —Sasori está aquí.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Bueno. Primero vamos por lo del líder, luego veremos nosotros. —dice la versión maligna de Pinocho.

— ¿Pero como Pinocho, eh? Si vamos juntos, sabremos que nos estamos regalando. —dijo Hidan.

—Je… Hidan, Hidan.

—Sasori, Sasori.

—Eso lo tengo calculado. Nos separaremos y cada uno comprará el o los regalos para su compañero o Akatsuki entero.

—Ese es Sasori no danna, uhn. —se enorgullece de su maestro el rubio.

—Aún así, tengo una duda.

— ¿Cuál Pinocho?

—Dijiste que la Navidad va en contra de tu religión ¿Vas a comprar regalo?

— ¿Yo? Eh… no sé. —se rasca la nuca con confusión.

—Anda Hidan, es Navidad, de seguro que recibirás un regalo de Kakuzu, y del líder, que es obvio. —dijo sabio Kisame.

—Uhm… esta Navidad hare una excepción.

—No se habla más. Primero vamos por el regalo de Konan. —se proclama líder por el momento el colorín.

— ¿Por donde Kisame? —ya saben quién es.

—Por aquí. —le ayuda.

Dejamos de lado las comprar de regalos y vayamos como van los otros con el pavo.

— ¡¡Pasen por aquí!! ¡¡Es muy barato!! ¡¡Aquí están las buenas carnes para está Navidad!! —grita un vendedor.

—Hay bastante comercio. —dice Konan.

—Es Navidad. —le dice el poseedor del rinnegan.

—Espero que el pavo sea barato. —menciona el tesorero.

— ¡¡Líder sama, mire!! —grita Tobi señalando a un gordo vestido de rojo. — ¡¡Es Santa!!

—Claro. —responde sin interés el líder.

— ¿Puede ir Tobi a pedirle regalos?

— ¿Qué?

—Tobi, estás muy grande para ir allá, solo van niños. —le dijo la Akatsuki.

—Pero Tobi es un buen chico…

—No Tobi. Créeme, Santa se asustaría si vas para allá.

—Pero…. Tobi es un buen chico… yo me porté bien todo el año. ¿Líder sama? —se le acerca pidiendo permiso.

—Mierda. No. Y si te sigues comportando así, no recibirás nada ¿entendido?

—…entendido… —siente pena el enmascarado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Kakuzu?

—Creo que fue ver el pavo más barato. —responde Konan.

Con Kakuzu…

—Creo que esto será útil. —había comprado un regalo. —Por lo menos es barato.

—Kakuzu ¿Qué estás haciendo? —llega la pareja de heteros de Akatsuki.

—Solo comprando un regalo. ¿Y el pavo?

—No encontramos ninguno lo bastante grande para 10 personas.

—Entonces sigamos buscando.

.........

Mientras que ellos siguen en la búsqueda de un pavo para 10 personas, veremos cómo van los otros con la compra de los regalos y de otra cosa más.

— ¡¡Al fin!! —estira los brazos Hidan. —No puedo creer que el líder allá elegido cosas tan caras y difícil de encontrar.

—Ya sabes como es. —le dijo Sasori comprando sus regalos para algunos de sus compañeros.

—Oye Sasori —le llama Kisame. —, ¿si mejor nos das algo de dinero para que cada uno de nosotros compre los regalos? Digo… para la sorpresa… sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Kisame tiene razón. —dijo Itachi.

—Estás hablando con Hidan, yo estoy a la derecha.

Uchiha obedece y gira a la derecha. —Ya lo sabía.

—Uhm… bueno. Les pasaré algo de dinero, que les alcance. —el Akasuna busca entre sus bolsillos la billetera. Luego les entrega el dinero a cada uno. Como si fuera magia, se fueron a la velocidad de la luz a comprar. — ¿Y tú Deidara?

—Es que… no se comprar, uhn. —se queda mirando los verdes papeles.

—Comprar cosas artística o que se yo, o vas hacer el único que no regala nada.

—Tiene razón danna… voy a comprar, uhn. Nos vemos después. —guarda el dinero en su bolsillo y se dispone a ir a comprar algunos regalos.

Una hora después…

Pain, Konan, Kakuzu y Tobi, por fin encontraron el pavo que es lo bastante grande para la tribu, es decir, Akatsuki. También decidieron comprar algunos regalos, sobre todo la mujer del grupo, el tesorero y el buen chico. Con el otro grupo, el ojiazul se había acordado del árbol de Navidad, al principio el jashinista sugería utilizar a Zetsu, pero no era buena idea, ya que se había negado con anterioridad, asique no quedó otra que comprar el arbolito, que lo lleva Kisame.

Se estarán preguntando "¿Y qué pasó con el ciego de Itachi?" Pues él tuvo dificultades en caminar y en elegir los regalos, fue ayudado por Deidara, que por cierto no estaba muy contento, pero es Navidad.

Posteriormente se juntaron en el lugar donde habían llegado en el ave de arcilla del joven artista. Este crea dichas aves para ir devuelta a la Akatsuki Cueva.

El sol ya está ocultando, y el cielo se va apagando.

Al llegar, Tobi grita que trajeron al hermano de Zetsu, que dio como resultado la risa de todos. Más tarde no dejaba de mirar el reloj y esperar las 00: 00.

La mayoría preparan los adornos, el árbol de Navidad, los regalos que los tuvieron que esconder… Tobi. Y la cena.

Todo está listo, solo falta que se la orden para cenar.

— ¡Esta lista la cena! —avisa Konan vestida con el vestido que le hiso la gran humillación al rubio.

— ¡¡A comer!! —grita lleno de alegría el enmascarado.

—Ya era hora uhn. —todos toman sus respectivos asientos. Es una mesa larga, de esas típicas de la edad media. Al centro, el líder.

— ¡Itadakimasu! —dicen todos y comienzan a comer.

— ¿Dónde están los servicios? —pregunta Itachi buscando el tenedor.

—Ten. —se lo entrega el de contextura azul.

— ¿Cuánto gastaron en el pavo? —pregunta Hidan con la intención de molestar a Kakuzu.

—Mucho. —dijo en seco y molesto. El ojivioleta suelta una risilla.

—Esto es un asco. **Es verdad.** —se manifiesta Zetsu sobre la cena. Prefiere algo más nutritivo y delicioso, cadáveres.

—Presten atención. —habla el de cabello anaranjado, la cual levanta una copa de vino tinto. —Quiero hacer un brindis por esta Navidad y que Hidan esté presente, aunque es raro. En fin, lo importante es--

— ¡¡Los regalos!! —interrumpe Tobi.

—No, es la presencia de que estemos juntos…

—Bla, bla, bla… hagamos el brindis de una maldita vez, después empezaras con el sermón. —al fin dice algo que valga la pena el albino.

El líder lo fulmina con la mirada. —… Bien. Salud.

— ¡Salud! —Akatsuki alza los brazos para juntar las copas. Tobi levanta su vaso de jugo.

Pasan dos horas más y queda poco para la Navidad. Dejan de cenar por el momento para abrir los regalos…

— ¡Falta poco, falta poco! —está alerta el buen chico. — ¡Vamos a ver a Santa!

—Bien, ya queda poco, asique… salgamos a fuera. —ordena Pain. Los villanos obedecen.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que estar afuera? —pregunta el inmortal.

—Para hacer creer a Tobi que llegó Santa. —responde Itachi.

—Estoy del otro lado, joder. —acto seguido, el azabache da media vuelta.

—…Ya lo sabía.

— ¿Y quién está poniendo los regalos? Jashin sama no creo.

—Zetsu.

—Tobi quiere ver a Santa.

—No puedes, es contra la ley. —dijo el poseedor del rinnegan.

— ¿Cuál ley? —pregunta Kakuzu extrañado.

—Cállate. —después de decir eso, observa el reloj de su muñeca. —Son las 00: 00, vayamos adentro.

— ¡¡Regalos!! —corre el buen chico adentro de la cueva.

Al entrar… algunos Akatsukis están sentados en el suelo, en el sofá, de pie, pero todos alrededor del hermano de Zetsu, perdón, del arbolito de Navidad.

—Konan, haznos el honor por favor. —dijo Pain.

—Por supuesto. —coge un paquete de regalo. —De Pain, digo, del líder para… mí. —enseguida lo abre.

—A~… —suspiran de lo lindo del regalo.

—Un osito, gracias. —el osito tiene un corazón que dice "te quiero".

—De nada.

La chica deja a un lado el osito y sigue con los regalos. —Este es del líder para Zetsu. —se lo entrega.

— ¡Usted puede Zetsu san! —alienta Tobi, como si fuera tan difícil.

Lo abre. —Tierra de hoja… gracias, supongo.

—El que sigue es de Itachi para Kisame. —Konan se lo entrega.

—A ver… —lo abre. — ¿Un flotador?

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, si no te gusta, lo puedo ir a cambiar.

—No. Es decir… la intención es lo que cuenta. _Mendigo regalo._

—Sigamos, de… no tiene nombre, pero es para Deidara. —se lo entrega.

El rubio lo abre. — ¿Un sostén con relleno, uhn? —queda en blanco. Todos se echan a reír.

— ¡Ese es mío! ¿Lindo no? Princesita. —levanta la mano Hidan.

—Eres un…

—Tranquilo Deidara, es Navidad. —le dice Konan.

—Mañana me las pagaras, uhn. —tira el regalo a cualquier parte.

—Este es de Hidan para Sasori. —se lo entrega.

—No quiero imaginar que es. —luego Sasori abre el regalo. —… —no dice absolutamente nada. Es una Barbie.

—Bien, este es del líder para Itachi. —le entrega el regalo.

— ¿Dónde, dónde? —busca con las manos. La peliazul se le acerca y le entrega el regalo en sus manos. —Gracias Konan. —accede abrirlo. —Es un género… grande… ¿Qué es? —descifra algo con el tacto.

—Una polera negra, dice 100% sexy. —le dice Pain.

—Gracias, líder.

—Este es de Deidara para el líder. —se lo entrega.

—Espero que sea algo útil.

—Lo es líder, lo es, uhn. —se tiene mucha confianza.

Lo abre. —No puedo creerlo, mi libro favorito "Como ser un buen líder y no morir en el intento". Gracias Deidara.

—Este es mío para Hidan. Espero que te guste. —se lo entrega.

—Uhm… —lo abre. — ¡Mi Gel! Oh, Konan, eres única. Que Jashin sama te bendiga siempre.

—… Agradezco lo de tu Dios, pero no es necesario. —tose un poco. —Sigamos, de Sasori para Kakuzu, ten. —le entrega el regalo.

Lo recibe y enseguida lo abre. — ¿Una maquina de cocer?

—Será útil para cocer la cabeza de Hidan.

—Este es de Deidara para Tobi… ¿Qué? ¿Enserio Deidara, tú…?

—Me tome la molestia de hacerle el regalo, uhn. —dijo con indiferencia.

—Senpai… yo… —emocionado. Acto seguido Konan le entrega el regalo. — ¡El muñeco de Ben 10! ¡Lo quiero mucho senpai! —el rubio no hace mucho caso.

Para apurar un poco los regalos de cada uno, les diré quien le regalo a quien. Tenemos al líder que le regaló a toda su organización: Kakuzu, una alcancía de chanchito. Hidan, un estuche para guardar su guadaña. Kisame, un estuche para guardar su samehada. Sasori, el muñeco "Action Men". Deidara, un alisador. Y Tobi, un senpai versión peluche.

Zetsu no pudo regalar nada, porque lo dejaron en la cueva.

Los regalos de Konan son: Itachi, lentes oscuros, nuevos. Pain, el mismo regalo que le dio, es decir, el peluche. Kakuzu, el Monopoli. Deidara, todas las colecciones de Play Doh.

— ¡Lo que yo quería, uhn!

Seguimos, Tobi, un gorrito de conejo. Zetsu, una planta para que no se sienta tan solo.

Itachi regaló: Hidan, un poster de la imagen de Jashin sama. Konan, una minifalda. Pain, un guarda piercing. Los demás no recibieron nada de su parte.

Seguimos con Deidara: Sasori, una marioneta, pero de colección. Konan, maquillaje. Kisame, una caña de pescar. Zetsu, una meseta nueva.

Sasori les dio de regalo: Pain, un autobronceante. Deidara, guantes. Tobi, unas canicas.

Luego con Kisame: Itachi, un bastón para que sepa para donde va.

—Yo veo perfectamente bien, Kisame. Pero gracias.

Seguimos con los regalos de Kisame: Deidara, un cepillo de tiendes.

—No entiendo, uhn.

—Mejor.

También regaló: Hidan, un rosario. Y Zetsu, un cuerpo sin vida.

Después con Kakuzu:…

—Es para Hidan. —dijo Konan que lo entrega. Todos ponen atención cual será ese regalo, nadie se lo esperaba.

Lo abre. —Una polera…

—Es lo único que encontré, estaba en oferta, por lo menos es útil.

—…Gracias, supongo. —….esperen. ¿Hidan dio las gracias? Esto queda para la historia. Ningún Akatsuki lo puede creer. —Yo también te tengo un regalo Kakuzu. Konan… ¿le puedes pasar ese paquete negro? —la chica accede a buscar entremedio de los demás regalos que quedan, lo encuentra y se lo entrega al tesorero.

Lo abre. —No puedo creerlo, es… es… cupones de descuentos y una tarjeta para canjear puntos… gracias, Hidan.

—…uhm… de nada.

La chica origami carraspea la garganta para llamar la atención. —Seguimos con los regalos.

Los regalos de Hidan son: Konan, un pantalón. Itachi, una polera que dice 100% Emo, pero no lo ve.

—De que se ríen, si es una polera ¿algo dice? —pregunta Itachi confundido.

—No dice nada Itachi, jajaja, nada. —le responde entre risas el joven artista.

Seguimos: Kisame, un pase a buffet de sushi.

—Te odio Hidan.

Por último con Tobi: Zetsu, un fertilizante. Itachi, unos dangos. Y su senpai, el DVD con todas las temporadas de Art Attack.

—Gra-gracias Tobi, uhn. —enserio da las gracias.

—De nada Deidara senpai. Tobi es un buen chico.

Mientras tanto, los hombres admiran sus regalos.

Konan queda desconcertada observando que quedan más regalos alrededor del árbol Navidad.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Konan? —le pregunta Pain.

—Es que… aun quedan regalos y… —toma un regalo y lo lee. — ¿De Santa?

Los villanos logran escuchar y miran a la chica.

— ¿Santa? ¿Santa vino a ver a Tobi? ¿Por qué sabe que soy un buen chico?

—**Debe ser una broma.**

—Alguien debió haber cambiado el nombre. —dijo Sasori jugando con la Barbie.

—Pero es un regalo… de todas maneras lo abriremos. Konan. —ordena el líder.

—Está bien. Este es de "Santa" para Tobi. —se lo entrega. Él salta muy contento.

Lo abre. — ¡Un Simio Arcoíris y una máscara nueva! ¡Gracias Santa Claus!

—El que sigue también es de "Santa", es para mí. —rompe el papel de regalo. —Lo que siempre quise, lápices de colores especiales para mi jutsu de origami, y una semana gratis en un SPA.

—… ¿Crees que? —le dice Pain algo confundido.

—No lo sé. Seguimos. —coge otro regalo. —Este es para Zetsu. —se lo entrega.

—Un set de jardinería. **No está mal.**

—De "Santa" para Sasori. —se lo entrega.

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Qué es danna?

—Manual para hacer mejores marionetas, lo que siempre quise. —abre el manual y lee un poco. Luego mira a su pupilo sádicamente. A Deidara no le gustó como le miró, asique se pone de pie, camina donde está Tobi y se sienta a su lado.

—Este es para Pain. —se le entrega.

—Eh… esa persona es adivina… toda la colección de los Bijuus en peluches.

—De verdad que el líder esta rallado de la cabeza. —susurra Hidan a Sasori, que acierta con la cabeza.

—El siguiente es para Itachi. —Konan se acerca a él y se lo pasa en las manos.

— ¿Por dónde abro?

—Yo te ayudo. —se ofrece Kisame. Logra abrir el regalo. — ¿Un laptop? Pero Itachi es…

—Genial, al fin podre chatear.

—… —Akatsuki queda en blanco.

—Ejem… Este es para Deidara. —se lo entrega.

—Uhm… —mientras abre el regalo. —Arcilla, tienen el mismo poder que una bomba nuclear, uhn. ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Mañana las usaré!! —observa a Tobi con una mirada netamente amenazadora, con el mensaje de usarlo como un conejo de indias. El buen chico, tiembla de miedo.

—Bien, el siguiente es para Kisame. —se lo entrega. —Vaya regalo, es bastante grade, hasta puedo decir que es una tabla para surfear.

Kisame abre el gran regalo. —Y es una tabla para surfear… bueno, siempre quise una.

—Ese es para Kakuzu. —se lo entrega.

—Un pase para entrar a "¿Quién quiere ser Millonario?", siempre quise esto.

—Y el último es para Hidan. —se lo entrega. —Es bien pequeño.

—Apuesto que es una mierda. —dice cuanto abre el regalo. —Retiro lo dicho. ¡¡Son entradas para ir al recital de Cannibal Corpse!! ¡¡Sí!! ¡Estoy seguro que Jashin sama me regaló esto!

—Todos son de Santa. —dice la peliazul.

El poseedor del rinnegan carraspea la garganta. —Bueno, bueno, ¿vamos a seguir con la cena?

—Yo no tengo hambre. —dijo Kakuzu revisando los billetes falsos del Monopoli.

—Yo tampoco. **Me voy a comer el cuerpo que me regaló Kisame.**

—No, no tengo hambre, uhn.

—Tobi tampoco.

—Nadie tiene hambre… bien, entonces vayamos a dormir, mañana tienen misiones. —dijo Pain.

— ¿Qué? —dicen todos.

—Pero, mañana es feriado, es Navidad. —menciona el tesorero.

—Kakuzu tiene razón, líder. —apoya al mencionado el del arte eterno.

—No me interesa, mañana tendrán misiones y punto. Vamos, todos sus habitaciones. —la mayoría de los Akatsuki obedecen. — ¿Adónde vas Konan?

—Voy a tomar aire. —no dijo nada más y sale de la cueva.

—Tobi, tengo que hablar contigo.

— ¿Eh? Ha-hai. —ya estaba a punto de subir las escaleras. Da media vuelta y camina donde el líder. —Mande.

—Se dice "Manda usted" menso.

—Mande usted menso. Jeje... —Pain lo fulmina con la mirada. —Fue una bromita.

—Hmp. Bien. Tú verdadero regalo es este. —el dicho regalo lo saca de su capa y se lo entrega. —El otro fue como "Tobi". Te va gustar Madara.

— ¿Así? —recibe el regalo y lo abre. —… ¿De dónde las conseguiste?

—Kakuzu la tenía en su cámara. Cuando llegamos… las imprimí.

—Deidara sale muy bien vestido de mujer. —observa las fotos del rubio con curiosidad y depravación.

—Hay más en el regalo, busca bien.

El azabache vuelve a revisar dentro del regalo. —… ¿Quién las tomó?

—Konan. Sabía que te gustarían. Buenas noches y Feliz Navidad. —se va a su habitación.

El enmascarado queda mirando sin pestañar las otras imágenes del joven artista. Al rato después reacciona y se dirige con destino a su cuarto.

Afuera de la cueva, se encuentra la Akatsuki contemplando el oscuro y estrellado cielo.

—_Es raro. ¿Por qué los regalos eran lo que uno pidió? _Deja de pensar en eso Konan. —baja la mirada y luego la sube enseguida, visualizando una luz roja en el cielo, como si estuviera viajando. — ¿Sa-Santa? No puede ser… ash, no debí tomar esa pastilla para del dolor de cabeza, me dejó mal.

— ¡¡Jo jo jo, Feliz Navidad!! —grita la luz roja.

—…Feliz Navidad. —la chica dibuja una tierna sonrisa.

—Konan, ¿vas entrar? —llega Pain, quien se dio el lujo de salir de su dormitorio e ir a buscarla.

—Eh, hai.

— ¿Qué estabas mirando?

—Nada. ¿Entremos?

—Hai. —los dos entran a la cueva.

Los Akatsukis en sus respectivas habitaciones, están muy contentos jugando con sus regalos.

Sasori comienza a hacer los planos para sus nuevas marionetas según el manual, y más malignas.

Deidara hace figuras con la masa de Play Doh.

Itachi intenta buscar las teclas del laptop. Y lleva puesto la polera de 100% Emo.

Kisame había guardado su preciada samehada en el estuche que le regaló el líder.

Kakuzu no podía creer lo que le había regalado el religioso, los cupones de descuentos y la tarjeta de canjear puntos.

Hidan por su parte, admira el poster de Jashin que le regaló Itachi, y bien ilusionado en ir al recital de Cannibal Corpser.

Zetsu, habla consigo mismo sobre los regalos. El mejor es el cuerpo sin vida junto el fertilizante y por supuesto, no ha dejado de platicar con su plantita.

Tobi, mas bien, Madara, que no deja de admirar las fotos del rubio, e inventándose en su mente muchas "escenas", abrazando el Deidara peluche.

Konan y Pain regresan sus habitaciones.

Mañana tendrán que volver a las misiones.

* * *

_¡Ta Tan! ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Bien, mal, horrible, etc? No tuve mucha imaginación, tenía la mente algo colapsada je! Me costó elegir los regalos para los Akatsukis, tuve que hacer una pequeña encuesta XD. Sobre las fotos de Deidara, Konan se infiltraba a tomarlas en el baño… Sí, Deidara sale desnudo en las fotos! Madara debe tener hemorragia nasal, jajajaja! En lo personal, me gustaron el regalo de Itachi, el del bastón, los regalos entre Kakuzu y Hidan, que casi estaba a punto de hacer un mini yaoi :D. Por último los regalos de Zetsu… hablando de la planta esa… espero que te hayan gustado sus regalos… Vanne XD!_

_Sé que fue loco colocar al viejo gordo, pero ¿y? le faltaba ese toque… lo sé, solo regala a los chicos buenos, pero los malos también tienen Navidad, es su derecho :)_

Bueno…** ¡¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!! (2010)**

**Yo quiero un Hidan de regalo *¬***

**ByE!! ByE!!**


End file.
